Friendship, Love, Hope
by MarySae
Summary: The essence of friendship from different point of views. Something that could rise hope and love. It isn't always easy to understand, but it's worth trying.


_Another Sonic- Story from me._

_This one is a bit special. Every part (till the point) is written from the viewpoint of a different character. But that doesn't mean that one character can't have more than one part :)_

_And I won't tell you which who is who :D So have fun guessing it ;)  
_

_But I'm curious. So tell me if you what you think!_

_Have fun!_

_(And sorry for the grammatical mistakes!) _

**Friendship, Love, Hope**

Even today I can feel it. This cold fear, which devoured itself inside of me and refused to let me go. Hopelessness was everything I could feel. I didn't have a future, no life. Everything, what was a feature of me, turned against me. My whole being seemed to be against me.

I didn't know what love was. What words like friendship and family meant. I surrendered. Just existed as a shadow. I waited until the end was coming. But simultaneously I was horribly afraid. Blessing and curse at the same time. The end of all hope.

But you changed me. A brief look into your green eyes was enough to wake something I thought I lost long ago.

I couldn't believe that someone like you really existed. That actually someone existed who cared about me. I was very happy and thanked the stars, that they led you to me.

Still the fear didn't release me. I couldn't imagine you seriously meant what you said. That you wanted me to stay by your side.

Your love was strange to me. Your friendship so surreal. But one can't lie to ones heart. The heart you made beat again.

.

I always thought I was living the perfect life. Freedom, speed, fun. From morning to night just to do what I really wanted to. Without being considerate of somebody. Just living for myself. I never noticed that something so big, so important was missing.

I wouldn't be here today if I hadn't met you back then. I'm sure of it. You were the one who completed me and showed me the side of life, which was worth fighting for. Fun alone wasn't a good reason.

Freedom wasn't the goal, one should live for. There were so many important things; so much what can touch the heart.

I saw you. Lonely, alone and without the will to live. It tore me apart. This pain… I didn't feel anything like that before.

It suddenly appeared; this feeling. Those thoughts. I couldn't go. Not without you. I couldn't stand it. That never happened to me before! It was so unfamiliar… intensive. The centre of my life had changed. You claimed my whole mind.

This warmth I feel when you smile. This joy I perceive when I come back and you welcome me with sparkling eyes. This fear I sense when you are in danger. The desire to protect you.

That's what it means to be a big brother.

.

Love hits you so suddenly. Unexpected. One seemed to burn from the inside. Against all rules. The thoughts were rushing. The stomach tingled. From one second to the other. Like a shining star one tries to become addicted to the unknown. To love.

But this love isn't always responded. There are different forms of affection, which can turn your world upside down. You don't have such feelings for me. You set your priorities different from me. There is someone against whom I'm powerless.

Does this make me sad? Yes. Have I surrendered? No. I'm glad you found someone you love. Somebody you share your life with. Somebody who makes you happy.

But I believe there is even for me a place in your world. That there is the possibility that one day you see me like I see you. I would do everything. And until then I will be by your side to enjoy every moment I can spend with you.

The meaning of my life is never to loose hope. I won't let the fire die out. I will fight.

.

Hope was a foreign word to me. The life didn't give me a reason to be optimistic. The fight was worthless. Everything was lost. Hardly anything I had was left. Just one person was always standing by my side.

You were always stronger than me. You were brave, fearless. You were the one who saved me. Every night.

However I wished to be the one who could protect you. I were fighting, but without success. It was no use. There wasn't much we could cling on. The saving straw was too short. Too short to grab it.

The world was sinking into the eternal flames and there was nothing we could do.

.

It was such a long time ago, since I joined you. Since I started living. You gave me something, I never got before: friendship.

And that is exactly what I want to give back to you. I know I'm not as strong as you. I can't protect you the way you do for me. This strong feeling flaring inside of me like an ocean of flames. I can't return it back to you.

I'll be there, wherever you are. I stay by your side, if you need me to. There are things only I can give you. I'll help you as good as I can. I'll give everything I got. As long as I am with you, you will never be alone.

But still I know it won't ever be enough. I can't give you back, what you gave me in all this years.

But please believe me: I won't stop trying! Someday I can proof you how much you mean to me. I'll fight!

.

Friends? I never needed any in my life! I'm strong; I know my way. My responsibility. So why should I trust somebody else? Somebody who doesn't even know me? This is my life and I won't let anyone or anything tell me what I should do!

So why did you show up so easily? Why did you cause so much trouble to me? Endangered my task?

It's your fault my whole thinking changed. That I ask for help if there is the slightest chance, I could fail. I never thought it would be possible. I'm strong; I can do everything alone.

I don't need somebody around me. Pah, friends! If I so much as see it how you keep on about it… Your talk about friendship and family. Just nonsense. Everyone is fighting for themselves. I was and will be like this forever.

I don't want to know what you think you can do! I need nobody. I live for my responsibility and not to have fun on being alive.

You are annoying, noisy and childish. I don't want to deal with people like you.

So how can it be, you are now so important to me, that I would give my life for you?

.

There was no hope. Why should it? We didn't do something wrong and still we were the ones to suffer. There was not much we could do. Just the fight saved us from death.

Fighting, again and again; not showing the slightest hint of fear. Looking fearless at the opponent. Feel the fire inside the heart. There were not many people like us. They had surrendered. They became addicted to their fear. Were sunken into despair. They abandoned themselves, just to hide from the world, praying for the miserable simply to disappear.

But we wouldn't do that. The fight is going on, even if nobody wants to fight it. Anyone who just looked at it couldn't win. Nothing would ever change, without making sacrifices.

There had to be a way, I was certain of that. I wasn't alone, so nobody could ever stop me.

.

You showed me how important it is to trust someone. That everyone deserved a second chance, even if I didn't think so in that moment. I acquired so many friends, which accompany me now on my long journey.

But you were the first person who made me able to understand these words. The one who made me feel them in my heart. Even if you probably don't know it, you gave me more than everyone I know together. Every sacrifice I made and every fight I decided were worth the effort. Because I did it for you.

I promised you that I'll protect you. I promised to look after our friends. I will never allow someone to take that from me I cherished the most.

.

There aren't many things which fascinate me. Things I give my attention to. For which I can raise my interest. And the protracted and troublesome development of a deep relationship to another person is definitely not one of these things.

The talk about friendship and love is falling on my deaf ears. I just use others to reach my own goals. Whatever it will take… I'll reach my goal, no matter what. Who stands in my way will be swept away. They are just for my amusement. They are worth nothing.

But still. It's always more fun if they are there. An adventure after another. Exiting Stories happen. It feels different. Strange. But in a positive way.

It's not so bad when they are there. Maybe this whole friendship thing isn't as bad as I thought… The biggest treasure always lies in secret.

.

I was alone, I am alone and I will ever be alone. I don't need anyone. I'm the strongest being alive. Everybody else are just weak cowards who wants to feel important. But they aren't. I'm the strongest, the smartest and the best. I don't need any feelings. I'm just doing what I want. I can do everything alone. I'm the best.

But why do they care about me? Why do they care if I'm dead or alive? I don't care about them, so for what reason do they care about me?

I don't understand this concept of friendship. Friends are only making one weak. Attackable. Damageable. Wounds which almost caused death, and all that just because to protect someone? To defend? Friendship is a weakness. I'm not weak.

But… why are they so strong together? Is that it, what you meant back then? Why can't I understand it? And why won't this questions leave me alone?

I'm strong. I'm the best. I'm all alone.

.

This spark of hope sprouted amazingly fast. There was something we could do! The fight wasn't lost yet. It would continue! It was even possible that it would be good again! This chance… I had to try it, but I never thought what it would mean to do so.

Friend or foe? Peace or war? Today or tomorrow? What's the price we have to pay? Was it really worth it?

You showed me how easily this question could be answered. Und not only that. I grew up. Now I'm stronger. Just because I met all of you. I'm back to life. I believe in the future. With you by my side.

But where does the border between dream and reality blur? How far can one go before falling into an even deeper abyss? When does the life begin to be worth living?

Would I make the same decision today again? Yes. I'm really certain about it. I'll protect the world we both defended with our life, our existence for such a long time. There is always a way.

.

I can't help fighting. As much as I want to, I'm not strong enough. But they mean so much to me! Is all I can do waiting for their return and praying that they come back well?

Can I only be the one to encourage or comfort them?

I can't say how gladly I would be, if I were as strong as them. I want to make myself useful. I want to help them. And this is exactly what they know. This is, what me keeps moving on. They are waiting for me and don't convict me. I still belong with them.

They are my friends. They are important to me.

.

I have to thank all of you. Without you I would have never gotten so far. I could never raise this strength alone. The will to fight. It's just because of you I could find something important. In dark times like this. Something I thought it would be impossible to get.

And I will do everything to never lose it again. I will protect it. Our happiness. Our life. The ones who are important to us.

And thanks to your help I know I can do this. We will fight together because we are friends. A family. Even more than that.

We are Sonic heroes.


End file.
